halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
American Horror Story: Volume 2
American Horror Story: Volume 2 was one of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was based off of seasons two, three and six of American Horror Story. The house was located inside Soundstage 21. History and Location On March 19th, 2017, Universal announced that a haunted house based on seasons 2, 3, and 6 of the American Horror Story TV show would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Checkmate", as in a checkmate you keep the King. King was the codename of the previous American Horror Story house. The house would be located in Soundstage 21. Soundstage 21 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description Experience three horrifying stories in one disturbing house as a deranged cast of characters seek not only your life, but your soul. Media Description American Horror Story:Volume 2.This brings you Seasons 2,3,and 6. Eventually known as Asylum,Coven,and Roanoke.It's a uber maze,14 scenes long,and it's going to absolutely terrify you!- A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Experience Queue and Facade Similar to American Horror Story at Halloween Horror Nights 26, on one of the walls of Soundstage 21 was a picture showing the nun featured in the marketing of Asylum, three of the witches from Coven and The Piggy Man from Roanoke. Inside the soundstage was another line and when you got through that line you were greeted with Briarcliff (The titular asylum from American Horror Story: Asylum). Haunted House After entering Briarcliff you see a nun statue on your left and your right standing on pedestals. The one on the right is a scareactor and she jumps out at you. After that you walk further into the asylum where you see Leo Morrison jumping out with his arm ripped off and Bloody Face coming out of an alcove soon after. After that you enter the rec room of the asylum where you see Frank jump out with his throat slit. Walking further into the room you see Leigh Emerson in his Santa Costume appearing seemingly out of nowhere. You then enter a short hallway where Sister Mary Eunice jumps out. Next you enter one of the asylums hallways with many doors. Out of one of the doors an asylum patient jumps out. You then see Shachath with her giant black wings standing over a dead body. Going down another corridor you see Pepper jumping out from behind a door and Bloody Face popping out from behind another door. After that you enter Dr. Arden's Lab where you see Dr. Arden cutting of Shelley's legs while one of Dr. Arden's creatures jumps out from behind a curtain. You then go down a long hallway where many of Dr. Arden's creatures jump out as well as Bloody Face at the very end of the hallway. After that you enter the transition room for Coven (The 3rd season of American Horror Story). In one of the walls you can see Delphine LaLaurie's head on a plate. After that you go into a room with three tall masked witches. One of them is a scareactor on stilts. Another normal sized witch pops out from behind one of the taller witches. You then enter the Greenhouse where you see Cordelia Foxx jumping out with her face burned with acid as well as Myrtle Snow playing her Theremin. You then hear a zombie banging on the glass and he then jumps out at you. After that you enter a room that is full of dolls and smells like baby powder. You see Spalding brushing a dead girl's hair. After that you go into a short hallway where you see Kyle Spencer jumping out from behind you. Then you enter Delphine LaLaurie's slave chamber where you see her daughter Borquita inside of a cage and various other people in cages. Delphine LaLaurie herself jumps out from behind a corner. You then enter a small room where The Minotaur jumps out. After that is another small room where you see Marie Leaveu standing on a wall followed by a short room with Papa Legba holding a baby. After that you enter the transition scene for Roanoke where The Butcher jumps out. After that you see The Piggy Man being roasted on a fire and Ambrose White disemboweling Cricket Marlowe. You then enter the Polk farm where you see two kids sucking on a pig for its milk. After that you enter another room where you see the Mama Polk hitting a guy with a hammer and Jether Polk shooting at you with a shotgun. Then you enter into an underground tunnel where you see Edward Philippe Mott holding a sword. After that you enter the actual Roanoke house where you see one of the Chen's on the wall. Scáthach also jumps out in that room. Going into another room you see The Piggy Man jumping out from behind a wall. You then see a corpse laying on a bed with the word murder written on the wall. Then Miranda and Bridget Jane jump out stabbing the corpse. You then enter another room where you see another one of the Chen's sitting on a banister moving its head. The Butcher also pops out on the side. You then enter the final room where you see the burned corpses of Milo and Sophie Green impaled on sticks as the Piggy Man jumps out for one final scare. Scareactors * Nun Statue * Leo Morrison * Bloody Face X3 * Frank * Leigh Emerson * Sister Mary Eunice * Asylum Patient * Shachath * Pepper * Dr. Arden * Shelley * Dr. Arden's Experiments X3 * Tall Masked Witch * Shorter Masked Witch * Cordelia Foxx * Myrtle Snow * Zombie * Spalding * Kyle Spencer * Borquita * Delphine LaLaurie * Minotaur * Papa Legba * The Butcher X2 * Ambrose White * Mama Polk * Jether Polk * Edward Philippe Mott * Scáthach * Piggy Man X2 * Bridget Jane * Miranda Jane Quotes * "I'm here to open my present." - Leigh Emerson. * "I have to finish my list, huh?!" - Leigh Emerson." * "Play with me! Play with me!"' '- Pepper. * "Ohh. You're not men enough, for my Borquita."' '- Delphine LaLaurie. Pictures American Horror Story Volume 2 27 Layout.png|The Layout for American Horror Story:Volume 2. HHN 27 Media (American Horror Story).png Nun Statue.png Leo Morrison.png Bloody Face.png Frank.jpg Leigh Emerson.jpg Sister Mary Eunice.png Sister Mary Eunice 2.png Asylum Inmate AHS.png Shachath.png Pepper.png Dr. Arden.png Dr. Arden's Experiments 1.png Dr. Arden's Experiments 2.png Tall Masked Witch.png Shorter Masked Witch.png Cordelia Foxx.png Myrtle Snow.jpeg Zombie (AHS Volume 2).jpg Spalding.png Kyle Spencer.png Borquita.png American Horror Story Volume 2 Delphine LaLaurie.png Minotaur.png Papa Legba.png The Butcher.png Ambrose White.png Mama Polk.png Jether Polk.png Edward Philippe Mott (Orlando).png Scáthach (Orlando).png Piggy Man (Orlando).png Bridget Jane.png Miranda Jane.png AHS Volume 2 Prop.jpg The Butcher 2.png Leigh Emerson 2.jpg Papa Legba Close Up.png The Butcher Close Up (Orlando).png Cricket Marlowe Prop.jpg Scáthach 2.png Nun Statue Prop.png American Horror Story Volume 2 Wallpaper 1.jpg American Horror Story Volume 2 Wallpaper 2.jpg American Horror Story Volume 2 Wallpaper 3.jpg Edward Philippe Mott 2.png Scáthach 3.png Scáthach 4.png Scáthach 5.png Scáthach Close Up.png Pepper 2.png Pepper Close Up.png Cordelia Foxx 2.png Cordelia Foxx 3.png Cordelia Foxx 4.png Bloody Face Mask.png Cordelia Foxx 5.png Cordelia Foxx 6.png Cordelia Foxx 7.png Cordelia Foxx 8.png Delphine LaLaurie 2.png Delphine LaLaurie 3.png Delphine LaLaurie 4.png Delphine LaLaurie 5.png Delphine LaLaurie 6.png Delphine LaLaurie 7.png Delphine LaLaurie 8.png Delphine LaLaurie and Borquita.png AHS Volume 2 Gang.png Shachath 2.png Shachath 3.png Shachath 4.png Piggy Man Prop (HHN 27).png Scáthach 6.png Pepper 3.png AHS Volume 2 Scareactor Reward.png Bloody Face 3.png Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:TV show houses Category:Soundstage 21 Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27